Hidden deeper than they say
by dream-spells
Summary: There's a new girl in town, but what has she got to do with the Sohma's, and how can she help her childhood friend,Akito, drive his temper down? Rating has changed due to Language.
1. Come Back

**Hidden Deeper Than They Say**

There's a new girl in town, but what has she got to do with the Sohma's, and how can she help her childhood friend, Akito, drive his temper down

this fanfic was originally named : Til Death Can We See The Truth. And since then i corrected a few things. and also Saki is a totally different character from HanaJima in case anyone is confused. and saki calls everyone with nicknames (you'll see soon enough why in the 5th or 6th chaper or so). if there are anymore questions, please review!

disclaimer: Unforutunetly I DO NOT own Fruits Basket because I didn't create it:( **  
**So here starts my first fanfic: hope you guys like it!

**Come back**

Brrrrrrrrrring. Brrrrrrrrrring. Brrrrrrrri…

"Hello?"

"Yes, is this Saki?"

"Yeah, why do you ask… Aki?"

"Ahh so you **do** remember me."

"What do you want? I have to go somewhere, in like, seven minutes. So spill the beans, it's not like I want to talk to you ever since I left for England."

"I know. But **it's **going to happen soon, isn't it?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about and I don't really care."

"Well, I'm just going to say it anyway. I want you to come back home."

"What! Are you insane! I'm not…"

"You are, or you're just going to receive the bad end of the curse whether you choose to do it or not."

"…"

"Saki, you have five days."

Akito hangs up the phone on the other end. "Don't forget the deal you made to me a few years back Saki, or it's going to be torture for you to live here." 


	2. The New Girl

**The New Girl**

"Have fun at school!" said Shigure.

"Yeah right, as if we could have fun in that damn school with Yuki there," muttered Kyo under his breath.

"Did you say something, stupid cat?"

"Yeah, but why should you care? You're just a little tiny rat, too damn stupid to know what's right and left!"

"If I can't tell what's right and left what does that make you, stupid cat?" replied Yuki.

"Stop calling me stupid!"

"At least I'm telling the truth when I say it!"

"Guys, please stop fight… cough cough!" exclaimed a freezing Tohru Honda.

"Miss Honda, are you ok? You should have worn a scarf or some…"

"Ahh, you're just hopeless getting sick on a winters day like this," Kyo said breaking off what Yuki was trying to say.

"I'm ok, really," replied Tohru.

"I just don't see why Shigure couldn't have just driven us to school today, I mean its like sixteen degrees out here today!" said Kyo.

"Huh, I wouldn't let him drive even if he wanted to. The only people probably not scared of his driving would be Ayame and maybe Hatori. So I wouldn't trust his driving between life and death," said Yuki.

They continued walking to school along the usual path they took everyday, but today something was different in the air. All of a sudden a girl with black hair wearing nothing but a short skirt and a t-shirt appeared on the path.

"What are you, like insane, wearing that in this cold weather!" shouted Kyo at the girl on the path.

"Uhh, I kinda got lost. Do you know where the Sohma house is?" replied the girl.

"What?" said a bewildered Yuki.

"Well you know, a pretty big house with…"

"Wait a second what are **you** doing here? I thought you were in England!" said Kyo after taking another look at the girl.

"I was. And I'm glad you still remember me Kyon," replied the girl.

"Uh, nice to meet you!" said Tohru trying to brighten the conversation.

"Nice to meet you too, my name's Saki."

"And mine is Tohru."

"Ok wait a second, how is it that you and Kyo know each other?" asked Yuki.

"Well, it's because I'm a Sohma. Don't you remember me Yuke?" replied Saki.

"How did you even find your way here?" said Kyo breaking into the conversation.

"Uhh, Hats gave me a map and it's kinda off, so I got lost!" said Saki.

"Can't believe you let Haru give you directions," replied Kyo instantly knowing whom Saki was talking about.

"If you want to go find Shigure then take this path, it's the only house around here at the end of the path," said Yuki breaking in.

"Thanks Yuke, well I'll guess I'll see you guys after school!" replied Saki as she started walking down the path.

"So she's a Sohma?" questioned Tohru.

"Yeah, and the reason she calls everyone by their nicknames, well just know that it would be **REALLY** bad if she didn't," answered Kyo.

"And how do you know so much about her and I don't?" questioned Yuki.

"It's something that she did before she suddenly left a few years ago that Hatori had to erase all your memories of her."

"WHAT!"

"Don't ask me, it's her life not mine. And Tohru, she's the wolf out of the legend of the banquet and all," Kyo said suddenly directing the sentence to Tohru.


	3. The Banquet

**The Banquet**

Once upon a time God told all the animals "I'm inviting you all to my banquet tomorrow. Don't be late!" Hearing that, the mischievous rat lied to his neighbor, the cat, and told him the banquet would be the day **after** tomorrow. The next day, the rat rode on the back to the ox and nimbly landed before the banquet hall. After him followed the ox, the tiger, and all the rest, and together they feasted until morning. All except for the cat who had been tricked. But there was also the wolf that didn't go because of the simple fact that all the animals it hunted would be there in one place and they would probably be scared of the wolf to be there at the banquet. So it was really out of good will that the wolf didn't go and the cat that had been tricked.


	4. The Story Begins

**The Story Begins**

"Hello Gure!"

"Ah Saki what are you doing here?"

"Didn't Tori or Aki tell you? Aki wanted me to come back home before **that** happened."

"Oh I see. But even if you are back home, shouldn't you be at the main house?"

"Yeah, but I got so mad at Aki yesterday evening and this morning that he just decided for me to come over to your house for awhile."

"Well the least he could've done was to warn me first so that our maid could do some extra cooking. You probably met her coming up the path, her name is Tohru Honda."

"Yeah I did but why are you calling her your maid? Aki told me that you two are using her for your own selfish deeds but I didn't think he meant as a maid!"

"She does do all the cooking and cleaning around here, but really, Akito told you that?"

"Sure, he tells a whole lot of things when I'm around. Even things that you wouldn't know until it happened," answered Saki.

"And I don't care! Because it's never going to happen anyway!"

"You're wrong! One of these days I will beat you and become a member of the Chinese Zodiac once and for all!" shouted Kyo at the top of his lungs.

"Welcome back you two! Did you have fun at school?" asked Shigure.

"And I'm really bored of hearing you say that every two seconds!" stormed Yuki.

Shigure stood there unnoticed by both Yuki and Kyo.

"Oh, hey guys!" said an unfazed Saki, interrupting their battle.

"Uhh…" said Kyo who was held at the neck by Yuki.

"So are you staying here tonight?" asked Yuki, as if nothing had happened.

"Yup! That is until Aki can straighten himself out and be a little nicer; I'm going to be living here!"

"So where's Toh? She's in some school club or something?" questioned Saki.

"Nah, she has to go to work. So why are you here anyway? I thought you were in England," asked Kyo.

"You're not going to leave me alone until I give you an answer are you?"

"He's not the only one who's going to bug you for an answer. I want to know why Hatori had to erase my memories!" said Yuki.

"Huh, I knew this was going to come up. Well I'll guess I'll start from the beginning."


	5. Secrets Reveled part 1

**Secrets Revealed: part 1**

"_Hey Sakia why don't you go play with the blocks with me and Rone?" asked a five year old Akito._

"_Yeah come on Sakia, why don't we make a get big tower with all the blocks?" added eight year old Rone._

Sakia being only two years old was still unable to talk, so she was led over to the blocks' area by her two playmates, Akito and Rone. They started to build a great tower, and were having lots of fun, until Sakia spoke her first word.

"_Rone!" said Sakia._

"_Yeah? What do you… wait did you just say my name?" _

Even though it was just a name, it was his whole name. And suddenly Rone just fainted onto the ground.

"_Huh? Rone? Rone! Hatori, Hatori!" shouted Akito._

"_Did you call… oh dear. What happened? Dad! What's going on?" shouted young Hatori._

"_I think he just fainted," said Hatori's dad who had just arrived when he heard all the shouting._

"_Is Rone going to be okay? He hasn't woken up for a few hours now," exclaimed a worried Hatori._

"_I'm afraid he might be in a coma. Which is really bad. How did all this happen in the first place, Akito?" asked Hatori's dad._

"_Well, we were sort of playing, Sakia, Rone, and I, and then Sakia said Rone's name and he just fainted a second later."_

"_Interesting. From now on Sakia, I don't want you to say anyone's full name got it?" talking to the young two year old girl sitting on the floor, still playing with the blocks._

She just nodded her head and went right on playing, _"Aki, I'm hungry," she said as if she knew how to talk the entire time. _

"_Uhh, what? Wait how did you…?" asked Akito._

"_Amazing! She must be a prodigy or something to say that all of a sudden!" said a very bewildered dad._


	6. Secrets Reveled part 2

Hey! yeah i know every chapter is kinda short but it'll be better as we go along! enjoy!  


**  
Secrets Revealed: part 2**

Several years later…

"_I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! WHY IS IT THAT YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE IN THE WAY!" screamed Saki._

It was New Years for the Sohmas. Saki and Yuki were in the same room together and suddenly all Saki's madness toward Yuki came spilling out.

"_Boom!" _

Yuki just went flying across the room and hit the wall quite hard.

"_Saki! Stop it this instant!" Akito directed this at Saki._

"_NO NO NO! HE'S GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT HE'S DONE! HE'S GOING TO PAY!" _

Hatori, Ayame, and Shigure ran into the room and tried to get Saki to stop beating up poor, sick Yuki. But it didn't work. She just kept right on screaming at the top her lungs and tried to give Yuki another punch until Kyo came in.

"_Saki stop! Don't do this! He doesn't deserve for you to waste all your energy beating him up!" shouted Kyo._

All of a sudden Saki stopped and stormed out of the room.

"_Huh, nice job cat. But it doesn't mean that you're of the hook," said a more calmed Akito, "and Hatori, I want you to erase every memory Yuki has of Sakia."_


	7. Secrets Reveled part 3

**Secrets Revealed: part 3**

Day of Judgement

"_Good luck, you two! I'll come by later to see if Akito said yes!"_

"_Thanks Saki, but I just don't see a reason for him to say no," replied Kana._

"_Akito! Hold on a second! Stop!" shouted Shigure as he tried to hold him back._

"_WHY WOULD…"_

"_Kana, help Hatori!"_

"_WHY WOULD I GIVE HIM TO YOU! I DON'T NEED YOU! YOU CAN'T EVEN BREAK THE CURSE! I DON'T NEED YOU! I DON'T! I DON'T!"_

"_Akito!"_

"_IF HATORI GOES BLIND, IT'S YOUR FAULT! IT'S YOUR FAULT!"_

"_Aki stop! You don't have to kill Tori for asking you a question! Why couldn't you have just said no!" exclaimed Saki who had heard the shouting as she waited outside the room for an answer._

"_I DON'T NEED HER HELP! SHE CAN'T DO ANYTHING! AND AS FOR YOU… I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU THAT THEY COULD NEVER BE TOGETHER! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT TOO THAT HATORI'S HURT! YOU SHOULD NEVER HAVE DISOBEYED ME SAKI!"_

Akito suddenly turn his anger towards Saki and started to beat her up till she was almost bloody to death.


	8. Do you forgive me?

**Do You Forgive Me?**

There was a deep silence in the room as everyone pondered what had happened to Saki the past couple years. But then all of a sudden, Saki burst into tears and ran out of the room.

"Huh? What…" asked Kyo.

"Just give her some space," replied Shigure, "she's had a rough time. You should know that you're lucky she even told you guys that after everything she's been through."

"I'll go see if she's ok," Yuki muttered quietly.

"Damn rat always getting in the way of what I want to do."

"If you wanted to go comfort her you should have followed after her right when she left the room."

"As if you know anything about how to handle girls! All you would do is ask them to sleep with you or something!"

"Now now Kyo I would not do such a thing! Nope, I've looong since grown tired of that silliness!"

"Did he just say what I think he said?" thought Kyo.

"Saki, are you all right? You kind of just left so suddenly," Yuki commented.

Saki had buried her head between her knees, crying softly. They were in the forest, pretty near where Yuki and Shigure had found Tohru in her tent.

"Just go away. You wouldn't want to speak to be anyway. Especially now that you know that I was the one that made you have "bronchitis"."

"Well, it's really no big deal you know. Since I'm used to it by now, and it's never really bothered me before. But I never knew you and Kana were such go friends."

"Yeah, well, she doesn't know me anymore. Aki just wanted Tori to suppress Kan's memories of her and Tori, but when I saw her after that, I broke down crying every time I saw her."

"Oh. So you've been gone for two years then. No wonder that stupid cat was so surprised when he saw you."

"Uh huh. But, to tell you the truth, I'm surprised Aki would want me back here. And when I came back, he acted though as nothing had happened at all! So Yuke, do you forgive me for what happened?"

"Sure I do, I mean what's the point of being mad at something I can't even remember? But I'm perfectly fine. Who would have guessed the stupid cat would have saved my life, even if was just to calm **you **down?"

"Yeah, who would have guessed?"

Brrrrrrrring. Brrrrrrrring. Brrrrrrrring. Brrrrrrrrr….

"Shigure Sohma speaking."

"WHERE'S THE HELL IS SAKI!"

"Akito? What's wro…"

"WHERE IS SHE!"

"Outside. But…"

"IF YOU DON'T HAVE HER HERE IN TEN MINUTES THEN YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!"


	9. You What!

**YOU WHAT!**

"Who was that? You could practically hear them yelling from the other line. Was that your editor again?" Kyo asked.

"No, THAT was Akito."

"Huh? He uses the phone?"

"Everyone uses the phone Kyo."

"I know that! But I would have thought Hatori would call instead of Akito. Its not like Akito knows who to call anyway."

Sigh. "If only that were the case. I'll go get Saki, he wants to speak to her over at the main house."

"What! I'm not letting her go over there by hersel…"

"Well there's nothing you or I can do about it."

"Hey, don't let anyone else know the two of you are making out back here."

BOOM

"As if!"

"Do you want me to kill you?"

"All right all right! You don't have to throw rocks at me! Akito called a few minutes ago asking for Saki to go down to the main house in 10 minutes. And he sounded angry too."

"Uhh… do I have to go?"

"Yes, you do. Now get moving."

What does he want with me? I mean like what's the deal? He calls me now? He MUST have something planned. And that can't be good.

"Guten Aberd, Saki! What are you doing here so late?"

"Huh? Oh hey, Miji! Aki called me to get me to come here. I have no idea why though."

"Really? Then you shouldn't go alone! I'll come with you!"

"Thanks but some how I thing its best for me to go on this one alone. Just in case."

"Okay then, be careful. Akito's been in a bad mood today."

"See ya Miji!"

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN! IT'S BEEN TWENTY MINUTES ALREADY!"

Sigh. "You can stop yelling anytime you know. So, why did you call me here so late at night? It's like ten o'clock now."

"You're the one that took you're time to get here! But besides that, I think its time."

"You what! That's you're opinion because I ain't doing it! I mean like whose going to see be anyway?"

"The girl's at work right? Well, she has to pass the forest sometime. So do it then."

"No way! She's just finally recovered from seeing Kyon's true form like two weeks ago! And Yuke will be with her! He'll flip out when he sees me! NO I'm not doing it! You can forget it!"

"If she can't deal with you then she'll get her memories about us suppressed! You don't want that to happen do you?"

"No but…"

"DO IT TONIGHT OR ELSE YOU GO BACK IN BEFORE YOUR 18TH BIRTHDAY!"


	10. Shouldn't be Touched

**Yay! finally got another chapter up! sorry for the wait! Oh yeah i changed the rating because of the language. Enjoy! Please send in Reviews!

* * *

**

** A Subject That Should Have Never Been Touched**

Sakia's POV

Damn that little bastard thinking he can just get me to do stuff whenever he feels like it! Why the hell should I do what he tells me? It's not like we actually get along. No way. Not after that little incident from before.

_Just like the cat has his true form, so does the wolf in her own little way. Just like the cat for so disgusting, so was the wolf. The wolf doesn't exactly have a complete form. More like the werewolf in stories but that was only the beginning. _

There was no way I was going to follow those fucking instructions from the little bastard. No way in hell.

_A werewolf has no past memories during a transformation._

So now I get to walk all the way from the main house to meet up with that girl, Tohru Honda. No doubt Yuki's with her. I think as much as it shows, he's not exactly going to ask her out anytime soon. Sigh. What is it with people like this anyways?

_A werewolf doesn't know friend from foe._

Right when I thought my feet couldn't take anymore of this stress from walking so much in one night, I heard voices. A girl and a boy. Yuki and Tohru.

_A werewolf loses its identity._

Oh crap. Was I going to do it? Could I do it? Akito would be so mad if I didn't, but who gives a damn what he has to say? At least not me. Ok girl, just breathe and get this over with. Just until I change back. It can't take that long this time, can it? Besides, it's not like a wanted to go back in _there_ again. That would totally suck.

_A werewolf will attack anyone and everyone if given the chance._

"Ms. Honda, stay back. There's something out here."

"You're kinda right Yuke. There isn't _something_ else out here. There is _someone_ else here," I corrected.

"Uh, Saki what are you doing out here? It's really late. Shouldn't you be in bed or something right now?" asked Yuki.

"I'm sorry for doing this, but I have no other choice," I managed to say before I took off my tiny white pearl necklace.

_And not everyone can survive a werewolf attack.

* * *

_

**Yay! end of chapter 10! Reviews Please!**


End file.
